


Big Brother~

by Pikachuthunder21



Series: Kokichi Ouma's Nighttime Apologies. [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kokichi and Nagito are best friends, M/M, Older brother-little brother kink, Oral Sex, Smut, That doesn't stop them from thinking the other is attractive, The students from THH GD and KH are all in a killing game together., slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachuthunder21/pseuds/Pikachuthunder21
Summary: After his "apology" to Kaito, Kokichi wonders if he'd be able to 'apologize' to all the males he's had his eyes on. To test this theory, he sets his sight on one of the first boys he developed a crush on. Rantaro Amami.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Series: Kokichi Ouma's Nighttime Apologies. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929808
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Big Brother~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaniujin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaniujin/gifts).



> This book, hell, the entire series is dedicated to @Yaniujin. Originally, the previous story was just going to be a one-shot. But, then I started thinking about what Kokichi's apology would be like for different males of the Danganronpa cast, and so this happened. @Yaniujin is the one that suggested this pairing (Oumami) to be done next, so that's what I'm doing. I hope you all enjoy this :3

Kokichi hummed a small tune as he walked through the halls. Walking beside him was one of the only upperclassmen who tolerated him, Nagito Komaeda, also known as his best friend. Kokichi could feel Nagito's questioning gaze on him and smirked. "Is there something wrong, Nagito~chan?~"

Nagito chuckled and softly smiled. "I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, why are you so happy today, Ouma~kun?" Kokichi giggled and smirked. "I'm always happy, Nagito~chan~" Nagito chuckled once again. "Forgive me. Don't pay any mind to trash like me. I'm not worth your time." 

Kokichi pouted at his beautifully pale friend. "What have I told you about your self deprecation, Nagito~chan?" Nagito blinked before putting on a soft smile. "I'm sorry, Ouma~kun. It's a force of habit." Kokichi pouted.

The two continued to walk before splitting up, saying their goodbyes and walking away from each other. Kokichi kept thinking about what happened the other night with Kaito. Since that night, Kaito had eyed him warily, as if expecting Ouma to jump on him at any moment. He'd be lying if he said he didn't think of doing that even once. But, Kokichi Ouma was a boy who liked excitement, and if he had sex with Kaito over and over again, he would lose that excitement. So, that led to him thinking of all the other males in the school he wouldn't mind "apologizing" to. Of course, there were a few right of the bat that he thought of. Shuichi was shy, but cute, and out of all the males in the school, he was the one Ouma found himself crushing on the most. Korekiyo was creepy, but they were close enough friends thanks to Rantaro and Angie (though Kokichi refuses to admit that Angie and he are really friends, not that it isn't obvious) and, Kokichi could admit, he was pretty hot. Izuru was hot, and Ouma felt attraction towards him, but the downside was that the upperclassman would refuse to show any emotion other than boredom towards almost everyone. Lucky for Kokichi, he pestered the upperclassman enough to the point where the two could be seen as close acquaintances, and even got Izuru to show some actual emotion (mostly irritation, but Kokichi was still going to count that as a win). 

Of course, after a lot of pondering, Kokichi finally decided on who he was going to have as his next victim that he'd need to "apologize" to. His very own pretend big brother, Rantaro Amami. 

Scanning over the library, his eyes spotted his prey sitting at the center table with a book in his hand. Giggling to himself, Kokichi skipped over to the green haired male. "Hi Rantaro~nii~"

Rantaro looked up and smile gently as he spotted the boy he had come to think of as a little brother. "Hello, Kokichi. How are you today?" 

Kokichi sat down in the seat next to Rantaro and nuzzled his arm. "I'm fine~ Just bored~" Rantaro chuckled at Kokichi's antics and pet his hair. Ouma sighed contently as he read Rantaro's book with him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kokichi set his plan into motion. "So, Rantaro~nii? Can I ask you something?"

Rantaro glanced at Ouma for a second before closing and putting down his book. He gave Kokichi his full attention and smiled at him kindly. "What is it?"

Kokichi made himself looked embarrassed before speaking in a quiet, yet pleading voice. "I was wondering if Rantaro~nii and I could have a sleepover. Please~" Rantaro blinked for a moment before smiling gently. "If that would make you happy, Kokichi, then sure." Kokichi's eyes sparkled as he hugged and nuzzled Rantaro. "Yay!~" Rantaro chuckled and pet the shorter boy's head, not noticing the victorious smirk present on Kokichi's face.

~~~~~~

Rantaro finished tidying up his room for him and Ouma's...Sleepover? He shook his head with a chuckle, smiling at the ridiculousness of the situation. Kokichi looked like a child, sure, but he and Rantaro were roughly the same age, with Kokichi being only a bit older (which Rantaro found hilarious since technically Kokichi is older, yet calls him big brother). 

A playful knock at the door shook Rantaro from his thoughts and he went over to open it. "Ah, there you are, Kokichi." Said boy smiled playfully as he skipped into Rantaro's room, who proceeded to shut and lock the door. "So, what do you want to do, Kokichi?"

Kokichi pretended to think for a moment before jumping onto Rantaro's bed and messing up the sheets while rolling around. "Nishishi!~" Rantaro reprimanded the smaller boy for this. "Kokichi, I just made that!" Kokichi stopped and stared at the taller male before letting his crocodile tears loose. "WAAAH! Rantaro~nii is mad at me!"

Rantaro sighed and walked over to Kokichi, sitting next to him before pulling him into a hug. "I didn't mean to yell at you, Kokichi. I'm sorry." Kokichi nuzzled Rantaro while smirking. "Hey, Rantaro~nii?" The green haired boy looked down at the smaller, smirking boy with questioning eyes. "Hm?" Kokichi looked up at Rantaro with lustful eyes and said in an innocent voice, "I need to apologize too, right big brother?~" 

Rantaro froze for a moment while blinking. A tint of pink appeared on his cheeks as he spoke. "Uh...Yes, I suppose..." Kokichi leaned closer to Rantaro's face, to the point where he could feel the others breath on his face. Ouma had his hand on Rantaro thigh, rubbing it as he asked, "And...how do you want me to apologize, big brother?" 

Rantaro hated to admit that he was starting to find Kokichi arousing, and his cock seemed to think so too. His eyes turned dark with lust as he smirked at Kokichi. If Ouma was trying to seduce him by acting like an innocent, curious little brother, Rantaro was going to play along. "I guess you should find that out on your own, little brother~" 

Kokichi shivered at the dark lust that creeped into Rantaro's already husky voice. He let his hand palm over his big brother's clothed dick, rubbing up and down. Rantaro grunted and caressed Kokichi's cheek with appreciation. "Pull it out and touch it," he commanded, and Kokichi was happy to oblige, wanting to please his older brother so that he'd forgive him. Unbuttoning Rantaro's pants (had he always dressed so prudish?), Kokichi pulled out Rantaro's hard member and started pumping it. The owner of said member groaned in pleasure.

After a few minutes, Rantaro tilted Kokichi's face towards his own and kissed the panta loving boy gently. A few moments later, Rantaro bit Kokichi's lip, making the boy gasp and provide an opening for Rantaro's tongue to enter and explore. Ouma moaned at the feeling of Rantaro's tongue completely dominating his mouth. The two broke away for air with a trail of saliva connecting them. 

Rantaro licked his lips and stared at Ouma's dazed expression. He smiled and pet the boy's cheek. "Kokichi, I want you to try putting it in your mouth. Can you do that for big brother?" Kokichi, having waited to be asked this, obliged and leaned down, giving the cock a few kitten licks before putting the head in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the warm tip. 

Rantaro pet Kokichi's head, sighing in relief and appreciation at the feeling of Kokichi's warm mouth sucking him and slowly travelling downward. "Good boy." At the praise, the smaller moaned around the cock, already halfway down, and sent delightful vibrations onto it, making Rantaro moan and thrust gently into Kokichi's mouth and tighten his grip on the boy's hair. "Yes, just like that. Slowly. Don't hurt yourself."

Kokichi continued to happily suck the dick in his mouth, moving up and down and getting more every time before, with a little help from Rantaro pushing down his head, he finally deep throated the twitching member. Rantaro moaned at the tightness of Kokichi's throat and thrusted into it, vaguely wondering if anything else of Kokichi's was tight. The cycle of deepthroating and simple sucking repeated until Rantaro breathed out, "I'm gonna come. I want you to try and swallow big brother's cum, ok? Do you think you can do that, little brother? Do you want to swallow big brother's cum?" Moaning at the dirty words, Kokichi nodded his consent and allowed Rantaro to take over and fuck his mouth.

It didn't take long for Rantaro to forced his cock deep into Kokichi's throat and cum down it. Like a pro, Kokichi managed to swallow every last drop as it was given and pulled off the now half-erect cock. He looked up at Rantaro, awaiting appraisal. Rantaro looked at him and smiled kindly. "You did an amazing job, little brother. I knew you could do it." Kokichi smiled back, happy that he had did well. 

The taller male, after a few minutes, fully removed the smaller's clothing and laid him out on the bed, offering him his fingers. "Suck, please." And Kokichi did as he was asked, since he was a good little brother. He sucked on the three fingers given to him and covered them with saliva. Rantaro was big, so he would need a lot. Rantaro removed his fingers from his little brother's mouth and thrusted his index finger into Kokichi's hole. Ouma moaned at the penetration.

"Is that good?" Rantaro asked as he placed a second finger in, scissoring the hole. Kokichi nodded as he moaned. "Big brother~ It feels really good~" Rantaro smiled at how adorable Kokichi was as he trusted a third finger in and eventually found the bundle of nerves that made Ouma moan somewhat loudly. "Ah!~" 

After a few minutes, Rantaro pulled out his fingers and positioned himself in front of Kokichi's hole. "Are you sure you're ok with this, little brother? It will hurt."

 _Like I don't know that?_ Kokichi thought as he nodded his head and said in a cute voice, "It's ok, big brother." With that, Rantaro pushed himself all the way in, making Kokichi moan as Rantaro had hit his prostate directly with that thrust. 

Rantaro groaned. "So tight," he said as he thrusted in and out of the smaller male, the thrusts getting faster and harder every time.

Kokichi moaned in pleasure. He wrapped his arms Rantaro's neck, drooling slightly at the overwhelming pleasure. He kissed Rantaro hard and opened his mouth so that Rantaro's tongue could come in. They fought with their tongues as Rantaro thrusted harder and faster into Ouma. "B-Big brother, I-I'm gonna...gonna-" :"Cum for me, little brother," Rantaro commanded and Kokichi let loose as cum shot out of his dick and onto he and Rantaro's stomachs. 

With Kokichi's hole now clenching around him and tightening up, it didn't take long for Rantaro to cum as well, shooting deep into Kokichi. As they both panted, Rantaro slipped himself out of Kokichi and walked to the bathroom. He came out all cleaned up a few minute later with a wet towel. He cleaned Kokichi off with the towel before placing it in the laundry bin. Hopefully, Kirumi won't question it.

"Are you ok, Kokichi?" Rantaro asked as he caressed Kokichi's cheek. Kokichi yawned and nodded. "I'm tired, Rantaro~nii. Can we sleep now?" Rantaro chuckled and got into the bed, holding Kokichi to his chest as he pulled the covers over them. "Goodnight, Kokichi" He said in a soothing voice that Kokichi couldn't help but fall asleep to.

 _That worked better than I thought. I'll have to try this again sometime._ This was Kokichi's final thought as he slipped into sleep, cuddled with his big brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the tags, this is a universe where all the characters from Trigger Happy Havoc, Goodbye Despair, and Killing Harmony are in the same universe and are all in a killing game. However, nobody tries to kill each other, so Monokuma is just chilling around. If any of you would like to suggest a character (male) for Kokichi to 'apologize' to, go ahead and leave your suggestion in the comments. Thank you all so much for reading.


End file.
